


Petals or Dreams

by Missy



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Discovery, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The memories are a secret for the two of them alone.
Relationships: John Brooke/Margaret March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Petals or Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



John brings her flowers every single afternoon for their first year. Meg presses them in her diary later. Giddy, romantic tokens she’ll look at and bring close to her nose, trying to sniff the old fragrance they might still have among the blossoms.

He knows precisely how to touch her – with delicate fingers, as if examining those blossoms. There is no roughness about him but devastating preciseness, as if she is a lesson he has learned with such through completeness he could sing her praises underwater, with his eyes closed.

Meg – who has dreamed of this, pined for this, for years – wants to wallow in the small haven they’ve made for themselves in their cozy little house, their quiet little room, where his students cannot find him and she does not have to make small talk with the women of the neighborhood. They roll together beneath those sheets, eager and complete in their passion. Moaning, clutching, sighing – holding each other close, the hot, sweet friction near to unbearable.

He sweeps her up with his love, breathless and giddy, his mouth and hands knowing her in ways that were surprising to her, shocking. But she gives herself without thought, without caution, without anything but the heedless joy of the moment between them.

These memories, much like the petals he brings her, will be pressed within the secret fold of Meg’s heart until she ceases to have memories at all.


End file.
